


I won't go anywhere

by virowi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt Tony Stark, Nice Peter, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virowi/pseuds/virowi
Summary: Two months has passed since Peter moved in the Compound to live with Tony. Their relationship is getting more and more closer. Nothing bad can happen if they are together after all.Right?(Or just an other Irondad and Spiderson oneshot collection)





	1. The Nightmare

Tony doesn't know where he is. As in, he doesn't know if he's even on earth. The world around him, it's so desolate...and _dead._

Crimson dust and dirt infest the destroyed planet's air. Tony looks around. Ancient skeletons and fresh corpses lie everywhere. He feels the fear intensify in his chest. He feels that something horrible is about to happen.

Suddenly a painful scream breaks the creepy silence. Tony tries to move, but his limbs don't respond. It's as if an invisible rope has chained him in place. The screams continue until a tiny figure crashes hard into the red ground before him.

"Peter!" Tony tries with all of his strength to stand up when the kid doesn't move. He cries out in despair when the familiar purple giant appears. Someone who visits Tony every night in his sleep. Tony shouts helplessly as Thanos lifts the unconscious kid up by his neck and begins to constrict his throat. Peter wakes up from the sudden pain. As he begins to panic, his terrified eyes meet Tony's.

"Tony! Tony, please!" His whimpers make the older superhero's heart shatter, before a sickening crack from his neck silences the child.

"NO!" Tony shouts.

He wakes with a start. His heart is still beating hard in his chest, as if it wants to run away. He sits up and takes a few deep breath to calm himself down, but the picture of his murdered child won't leave his mind.

He buries his face in his hands and starts to sob. He's had nightmares almost every night since he became Iron Man, but this one was different. It seemed so real. And this time, he wasn't the one who died. Peter was.

Two months has passed since the teen moved in the Compound, but during this brief time their relationship became insanely close. Tony had started to worry about the kid all the time, like some caring mum, and it scared him. How did he turn into this?

After a few minutes he begins to doubt that he'll be able to go back to sleep. At least, not until he sees the kid. Until he is absolutely sure that Peter is alive.

He literally jumps out of his bed, and nearly runs into the room next to him. Peter is already up when the older man kneels next to his bed.

"What the-?" asks Peter as he rubs his eyes, still half asleep, but he quiets when he sees his mentor's terrified face staring at him in the moonlight.

Tony doesn't respond, just lays his hand on Peter's chest so he can feel the kid's heart beating. He lets out a sigh of relief and resumes staring into the nothingness.

Peter suddenly realizes what's going on. He's had enough nightmares to recognize one. He lifts his own hand to rest on Tony's.

"Bad dream?" asks Peter quietly. Tony just nods.

"Yeah, I have those too," Peter continues lightly "What did you dream about?"

Tony finally glances up at him, but doesn't take away his hand. He hesitates a bit - afraid of the other's reaction - before answering.

"About you."

To Tony's surprise, the kid doesn't even flinch. He doesn't know, but Peter has the same upsetting dreams about him.

"I see…" Peter moves their hands away from his chest, but doesn't break the hold. "Would you like to stay here?"

Tony's eyes widen. He didn't expect this question. He is a mature, grown-up man. He doesn't need to sleep with anybody.

But then...

Maybe he could make sure, that the kid is safe. Nobody can hurt him if Tony is there, right? Before he can say no, he finds himself nodding.

Peter has already shifted on the warm bed and lifted up the blanket for the older man.

Tony doesn't need more invitations; he quickly crawls under the soft cover. Peter lies facing towards him, his eyes closed. Tony squeezes his hand before whispering, "Thank you, kiddo"

Peter peeks an eye open, his lips curling fondly.

"I won't go anywhere, Mr. Stark. I usually don't leave the people I love," he says gently, huddling closer to Tony and shutting his eyes again.

However, the word "love" didn't escape Tony's attention, nor did the unusual warm feeling in his chest. He wraps one arm around the kid, and starts to run his hand through his hair. After a few minutes, when he is sure Peter is asleep, he whispers,

"I love you too, kid."

 

 

However, Peter lies to close to him. Tony can't see the smirk on the kid's his face.

 


	2. Shaving time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's morning. What should I say? Just an usual day when Tony makes pancakes and Peter learns how to shave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry it took too long, but Infinity War broke my heart. It was so hard to continue. However I hope you will like it!

Tony's eyes flutter open as the morning's first rays of sunshine glare at him. For a moment he doesn't know where he is, but then he feels the steady breath near his shoulder and the memories of last night immediately fill his mind.

He turns his head to see that Peter is still snoring quietly in his arms. Tony's lips curve upwards as the boy's hair tickle his nose.

He knows that the little guy is the reason he woke up to sunlight instead of moonlight for the first time in a long time, and the thought makes him smile even more.

Then his thoughts starts to twist back around to his nightmare. He sees it clearly before his eyes, as if he were still in it. He remembers the sound of Peter's neck cracking, like it's happening next to him. But he reminds himself that Peter is here. He is right here in his arms and alive.

Wait. It's morning and he's still in Peter's room. That shouldn't have happened. He just wanted to stay until he's sure Peter was safe, not sleep in the same bed as a fifteen year old kid for a whole night. That's weird, right?

It occurs to Tony that he should leave. Their relationship isn't one that would make it ok for him to stay there. He's not _allowed_ to, even if he secretly wants to.

He makes his decision quickly and starts to slowly pull out his arm from under Peter's head - unsuccessfully of course. The kid immediately snaps his eyes open at the movement.

Stupid Spidey-sense...

"Where are you going?" the kid blinks at him with sleep still in his eyes.

Tony briefly freezes like Captain America in 1945, searching his mind for a believable excuse.

"Nowhere. I just wanted to make some breakfast," he says easily. One good thing about being Tony Stark is that his lying skills have been developed to perfection.

"You can cook, Mr. Stark?" Peter grins, more awake now.

"Shut up. Do you like pancakes?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Great," he says while standing up, but the teen calls after him.

"Wait, don't you work today?" Although they recently started spending much more time together, with Peter's everyday school and patrol and Tony's work that meant they actually spent at most one or two evenings a week together.

Tony turns back to Peter and thinks a bit before he answers.

"Today is Saturday. I have a meeting with Ross-" Peter's expression falls after the second sentence, so Tony quickly resumes, " – but I prefer to spend my day with you instead of a balding, middle-aged man."

"Seriously?" Peter asks with disbelief. The last time they hung out together was several weeks ago, because Tony had to work on weekends. "What are we going to do?"

"Hmm...How about we dress up, have some breakfast, then you pick one of my Audis and we can go for a ride?"

Peter nearly screams in excitement; Tony doesn't know how much this means to him. Uncle Ben started to teach him to drive, but never finished, though Peter still wanted a license. Weeks ago He told Tony that he needed practice for his driving exam. He thought Tony had forgotten.

"That would be awesome Mr. Stark!" he jumps up from the bed in excitement, and flies at his father-figure to give him a tight, spider-strength hug.

"Don't sweat it, kid," Tony says while awkwardly patting the kid's back. After an uncomfortable minute Tony breaks the hug and pushes the teen back a little.

"Now get ready. Pancakes after!" he orders with false sternness.

After the man leaves the room, Peter quickly grabs jeans and a grey Iron Man shirt out of his closet and heads toward the bathroom while still in his pajamas. He passes by Tony, who is singing while mixing pancake ingredients.

"Bacon pancakes, bacon-bacon pancakes…" he sings.

 _I shouldn't have shown him that series_ \- Peter thinks while cringing.

In the bathroom he takes a shower, then changes into his Iron Man themed shirt. After he brushes his teeth he looks deep into his reflection in the mirror.

"What the hell?" he mumbles while stroking his cheek. He gets closer to the mirror. He notices some tiny, dark hair on his chin and cheek.

 _I'm so old_ \- thinks Peter. He opens the bathroom cabinet, searching after something that will help him.

"There must be a razor here. Mr. Stark uses a razor, right?" he asks himself after a minute of hopeless searching. Tony has to have a razor with that facial hair...

"Or maybe not." Peter closes the cabinet and turns to head back to the kitchen, but then he spots the razor and some shaving cream on the shelf on the back of the door.

"Got you!" he says victoriously. He grabs the objects and goes back to the sink.

"Where are the instructions?" he asks himself while examining the razor. "Pff, I don't need them anyway; it can't be that hard. Here goes nothing!" Famous last words.

He puts some cream onto his hand, then spreads it on his face.

He lifts his razor to his cheek.

"All right Peter, now or never." He brings it slowly down his cheek. The blade slides smoothly across his skin.

"Huh! That was easy!" he cheers. He turns on the tap and puts his razor under the water. He lays the razor more confidently on his skin this time, and – with a quick, sharp movement – pulls it down.

He immediately senses the stinging feeling in his cheek.

"Ouch!" He looks in the mirror and watches as the white cream turns red.

The next moment somebody knocks on the door.

"Peter, are you all right?" asks Tony.

 _Just what I need_ \- thinks Peter sarcastically.

"Uhm...yeah, yeah I'M FINE! I'm just..." But he can't think of a lie.

"You don't sound like you're fine." Peter can hear the concern in the man's voice. "Are you wearing clothes?"

What kind of question is that?

"OF COURSE I'M WEARING CLOTHES!" he yells back in frustration.

"Right. I'm going in."

WHAT?!

Peter doesn't even have time to answer NO WAY before Tony is already in the room and looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Peter stands in front of Tony, with blood and cream on his face and a razor in his hand. At least the cream covers his blush.

"It's not what it looks like!" He exclaims mortified and quickly wipes the cream off his face. He didn't even think of that fact that he used Tony's things without his permission until now.

Of course, that doesn't even cross Tony's mind. His features soften immediately as he realizes what happened. It's familiar to him. The scene reminds him his own past, when he had to learn to shave alone in a dorm at fifteen. He cut his face too, because there was no one to teach him. He can't help but see himself in the kid.

"Yeah, I know it's not what it looks like," he answers Peter eventually. He doesn't want to embarrass the kid. For a moment he plays with the idea to just invite the kid to eat then go back to the kitchen, but he can't bring himself to leave things as they are.

"If you want some advice, don't push it too hard on your skin. That way you can avoid hurting yourself."

Peter just stands there like an idiot, not knowing how to respond. Isn't Tony mad? The man steps closer to him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"What is it buddy?"

Peter looks everywhere but Tony in his embarrassment. If he isn't mad, then should he ask him for help? Or is the situation already humiliating enough?

"Uhh...maybe...you know…" he stutters.

As if Tony could read his mind he asks: "Peter, would you like me to help you?"

The kid finally looks at him and nods hesitantly.

"All right then. What are we waiting for?" Tony claps his hands.

In the end Tony gave up trying to explain to Peter how to shave. They ended up with Tony shaving Peter, because that was easier.

"And now you look like a baby again," Tony jokes after he wipes off the remaining cream from the teen's face. Peter rolls his eyes, but doesn't respond.

"We should go to eat, if you still want to drive today," Tony says when the silence lasts too long. He starts to head toward the kitchen, but Peter grabs his sleeve.

The kid hesitates a bit, but then says, "Thanks, Mr. Stark."

"For what?" Tony asks blankly.

"Everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me guys, what do you think, I'm really curious! :) 
> 
> My tumblr: https://wholovesmarvel.tumblr.com/


End file.
